


In Between The Sheets

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Jennifer Love Hewitt - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance, Titty fuck, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Jennifer Love Hewitt gives a steamy bedroom lap dance to a classic R&B jam.





	In Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**    
  
There's no place like home, at least that is how many felt when they had a family. The loving embrace of waking up every morning with someone next to you in bed and knowing that a bond had been made in the name of love. John felt that he had achieved his dream in that regard. When he was home and not working, he could wake up next to one of the most beautiful women in the world. Three years into a marriage and going on with two children now, life had been good to him. John could not be any happier with the woman in his life. Jennifer Love Hewitt was her name.   
  
John had met the love of his life just four years ago on the set for a TV show. Jennifer had a long track record of success with shows and in Hollywood back in the day. He on the other hand, had been working in production with film crew. John had spent the last 11 years either as a background actor with small parts in low budget films, or doing camera work with directors. He and Jennifer had hit it off to a relationship while filming. Later on, the TV show faced cancellation following an unexpected pregnancy. Two short years later, Jennifer and John would welcome a second child into their family soon after they had married.   
  
To be married before the age of 40 was something of an accomplishment to him. He had long feared that if he didn't settle down by the time he reached that age, then he probably never would. Now, he and Jennifer were beginning to reach their 40's in age and were living a healthy marriage with two children to raise. Life couldn't be any better, and that is what John reminded himself as he sat down on the couch watching a college football game during the afternoon. The light shined through the window over his brown hair. He wore sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt revealing his strong built muscles. Though he had sex appeal for his own body, Jennifer was the real one that could grab attention with her looks. She had been a sex symbol for years in Hollywood.   
  
Jennifer enjoyed the married life. She knew that she only had a few years left until she reached her 40's. So far, she and John had accomplished the family building dream that she had always wanted. Her son was two and last year she gave birth to a girl. On weekends, John would let the kids spend time with his parents across town. This enabled that John and Jennifer could spend some loving time together as a married couple, reliving a fantasy from the TV show set where they had met. She had been filming a show where she played a escort behind the front of a massage parlor. John's remained deep in the fantasy from that show. It didn't even really matter to him that she was a celebrity, he had fallen in love with the sleazy sexiness that came behind that show.   
  
Occasionally, Jennifer and John would reenact scenes from the show. Often times involving a massage or a lap dance. The weekend had already been prepared for such a thing if it were to occur, since the kids were off with their grandparents. Jennifer walked into the living room of their home, looking over at John sitting on the couch. She wore one of his old shirts and just a thong underneath. It was the casual clothes for her since she had just crawled out of bed.   
  
"Who's winning, honey?"   
  
"Oh, I guess UCLA...I wasn't really paying attention to it, they're playing against Michigan."   
  
"You know, the Cowboys play tomorrow."   
  
She winked at him, he chuckled a small laugh.   
  
"Yeah, tomorrow is all for you with football!"   
  
Walking forward, Jennifer joined her husband on the couch. Sitting right next to him as the sunlight through the window created a ray of light over her brunette hair. John turned to look at his lovely wife. She looked so beautiful, even when she had just got out of bed. Jennifer spoke up.   
  
"Since the kids are away this weekend, I was thinking we can do something..."   
  
She bit her lower lip as he just smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, like what?"   
  
She laughed to him, her cute southern accent coming out in her words now.   
  
"Well, we haven't been home together much lately. I know you've been busy with a movie back in New York and I've been kinda busy at the gym."  
  
"Yeah, and we're always busy with playing parents too."   
  
"Exactly!"   
  
Jennifer laughed at him, running her hand over his arm while he was watching the television. He turned and smiled back at her before replying to her.   
  
"I would love to do something tonight...After dinner, maybe we can catch up on stuff together tonight before we hit the bedroom."   
  
"Yes, I would love that."   
  
She leaned over and kissed his lips playfully before rising back up from the couch. Jennifer stood in front of the TV set, teasing him as she blocked the view. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a smirk.   
  
"You've got yourself a deal, mister."   
  
Giving him a wink, Jennifer stepped away. He sat back and smiled, shaking his head. He understood just what she was referencing from her days in television. Tonight was going to be a great night. If anything, that was made obvious. Jennifer never disappointed when it come to sharing the bed together. Beyond that, John was just happy to be home and in the loving arms of his wife. It had bean a while since they were home alone together. Any other time, they had to play parents, as he had said. John had been out of town back in New York to work on production for some movie. Jennifer on the other hand was enjoying her time away from the film industry. It was nice to kick back and not have to worry about filming or anything. Eventually, she wanted to get back on another TV show if it was possible. The smaller screen was easier and far more enjoyable than all the work that came with a big budget Hollywood film.   
  
Even though she had just got out of bed maybe an hour ago, Jennifer couldn't help herself. She walked back upstairs, leaving John to himself with the football game on TV. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with him tonight. It had been so long since she performed a private dance and he wasn't going to complain one bit about it. Once back in the bedroom, Jennifer went to the stereo and then looked down on the shelf to go through her CD's. Usually, she danced to Hip Hop or R&B music. It was sexier and easier to get a groove going. Flipping through the CD's, she felt like using something that she had not touched in a while. Jennifer stopped when she spotted a specific album from 1983. A smile ran over her face, she had not listened to this album in a long time. It had one of her favorite songs, that just happened to be the title track. Laughing to herself, Jennifer became excited. She smiled to herself and spoke.   
  
"I know what I'm gonna be dancing to, tonight..."   
  
******************  
  
8 HOURS LATER  
  
The day had been spent at home like any other when Jennifer and John were together. She didn't mind him with his college football games, just as long as he didn't trash her beloved Dallas Cowboys on Sunday. She let him watch his games, while she cooked dinner in the late evening. The two had 'breakfast for dinner', so to speak. John loved her southern cooking style, the pancakes were always the best in the world. At the dinner table, they discussed his work that he had been in the middle of. Jennifer was taking her break from acting but she was planning something of a comeback next year. John had been thinking of ideas how he could help his wife, but she didn't need his aid when it came to getting a role for a TV show.   
  
As boring as watching some football games could be, it did kill the time. Jennifer had her husband right where she wanted him. After a good dinner and some glasses of wine, they were all set to go upstairs and enjoy themselves. She had planned an outfit and a surprise for him. Her music choice was going to be the true star of a driving force tonight. All day, a certain song lingered on her mind. The sensual lyrics were whispered into her ears, repeatedly during the day. Jennifer couldn't wait to get upstairs and change into a little outfit and play her role for him. She knew that John couldn't wait either, as it had been a few months since they last had fun. After putting the dishes in the sink, Jennifer finished off her glass of wine before speaking.   
  
"I enjoyed this dinner tonight with you, dear husband!"   
  
John laughed, shaking his head.   
  
"You know, you don't always have to call me that."   
  
"Yeah, but I like to."   
  
She stepped closer to him and pushed her finger up to his lips. A small gesture telling him to be quiet. Jennifer smirked before removing her finger and leaning in to kiss him. Deepening the kiss into passionate embrace of their tongue play, John moaned into her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Jennifer stepped back and then smirked to him.   
  
"I think it's time we go upstairs and really play."   
  
"Yes, I would love that baby."   
  
"Mmmmm, I've been looking forward to this all day. Let me go get dressed and change for you."   
  
John turned and looked out the kitchen and then back at his lovely wife.   
  
"Do you want me to go upstairs now, or-"  
  
"Just wait! I got a surprise for you, dear husband."   
  
Without giving him a chance to complain again about her calling him 'dear husband', Jennifer leaned and kissed his lips again. Finally, stepping back she began to walk out of the kitchen. She turned and looked back at him.   
  
"Give me 30 minutes, please. And then you can come up to the bedroom."   
  
"Fine, half an hour is fair."   
  
Jennifer smirked.   
  
"Good, you won't be disappointed with your surprise!"   
  
He couldn't respond back to her. There was no words needed. She simply walked out of the kitchen, barefoot as they always were in the house. Soon, those feet would be fitted in a pair of tall high heels. Soon, her curvy figure would be fit into a sexy little outfit she had been planning all day. Jennifer couldn't wait to hear the sound of the music flowing in her ears again. The album she had picked out earlier was an all time favorite, one that she had not listened to in a long time. Back upstairs, she took the CD from the shelf and placed the disc into the stereo. She skipped to Track 4 on the disc, pushing the pause button before the song could start. Next, Jennifer went into her closet and went digging for that special outfit she had. It was something she knew he would appreciate, as a call back to the television show where they first met.   
  
The wait downstairs felt like hours to John, but it was only half an hour. Once she had left the kitchen, he walked back to the living room and starred up at the clock on the wall. It was at 8:12 when he had to wait, so he figured once the clock hit 8:45 he would make the walk up the stairs. It would give her an extra few minutes upstairs for whatever she planned to do. John knew that patience was always a factor that paid off when it came to his wife. Over a year ago, Jennifer once delayed him time up in the bedroom. When he came up, she had a massage table all prepared for a nice reenactment from the TV show. That special memory remained in his head just now, while he patiently sat watching the clock. Occasionally, he would look back at the television. Just another game was on, a boring blow out involving some teams he didn't care about.   
  
He became absorbed into the meaningless game. When he looked back at the clock, he realized it at was just 8:44 on the time. Funny, he didn't realize that he had been standing in the living room going on 30 minutes now. John quickly moved to race up the stairs, for he knew that a surprise awaited him from his loving wife. His feet stomped up the wooden steps of the stairs, coming to a halt once he made it up. He turned to the bedroom door and then stepped right in. Jennifer stood across the room, next to the stereo sitting on it's shelf. She wore a silky white gown, with a matching set of a push-up bra and a little thong underneath. His eyes gazed down to her lovely, strong built legs to see her wearing a set of high heel pumps over her feet.   
  
"Are you ready to have some fun, John?"   
  
Smirking, he responded to her.   
  
"Yes, my love! I'm ready!"   
  
Jennifer smiled at him and then pulled her silky little night gown over her arms and held it up in her left hand. Her right hand was sitting on the stereo, inching the press the 'play' button for the song.  
  
"Go sit on the bed for me, darling."   
  
John obeyed her wish, stepping backwards for her and having a seat right at the edge of the bed. Luckily, his clothes consisting of jogging pants and a regular old T-shirt wouldn't be a hassle to get off later. With him sitting on the bed, Jennifer finally pushed the play button. Track 4 was where the album was set. Heavy bass, beating in synth echoed through the stereo speakers. The song may have seemed familiar to John, but this was a classic to Jennifer. Had her TV show went on longer, this would have been a track that she had danced to. She softly swayed her hips, while the lyrics echoed from the speakers.   
  
_'Hey girl ain't no mystery_  
_At least as far as I can see_  
_I want to keep you here_  
_Laying next to me'_  
  
Stomping her heels forward, Jennifer moved in front of her husband. She looked in his eyes, just as the next lyrics came out.  
  
_'Sharing our love, between the sheets...'_  
  
While the chorus began to play, she moved to slowly shake her hips. Right on beat with the bass of the song. Jennifer turned around and bent over, pumping out her huge thick ass to him. John loved her ass, she was well aware of his admiration for her juicy booty. She bounced her ass, tucked between the little thong thong. As the song began to change it's beat again, Jennifer turned around and gave him a soft smile. The song was a slow beat, something that gave John the impression that tonight would be unhurried compared to their usual sexual adventures in the bedroom. When the lyrics spoke a specific line 'Baby, I will always be your freak', John smiled as he felt connected to the song just now. To Jennifer, this was a five minute song but her dance felt like it lasted much longer. Back to the chorus, Jennifer turned around and spread her legs out. She wasn't quite ready to sit on his lap, but it was coming soon.   
  
The chorus part played twice. In the process, Jennifer took the time to look in his face while swaying her hips. She pushed her hands down on his knees and then slowly made a spin move to stick her ass back up at him. Bending over, she used her hand and slapped the right cheek of her ass hard. The playful smack echoed into the room, as if it was a part of the song. The wait was killing John already, he just had to have her on his lap. Jennifer always gave the best lap dance he had ever had in his life, no woman ever came close to his wife. There was a specific part that Jennifer was waiting for in this song. Still, she swayed her hips and shook her ass to his view. Turning around, one last time so she could see his face. Jennifer put her hand on his knee to lean over, giving him ample view of her amazing cleavage. With a smile on her face while the course still played. It was 3 minutes into the song, coming to that specific part she was waiting for. After a repeat of the chorus, she turned around within the seconds as the lyrics spoke.   
  
_'I'm not gonna say it, let's make love...'_  
  
Suddenly, the song's tempo completely changed. The synth became more upbeat. Jennifer slammed her ass down on John's lap and thrust her hips forward with the beat. Her timing was right on key, pushing her ass into him as she began to grind with the chords of the song. The background vocals were moans of male voices, John's own tone fell right in key with the song. Jennifer pushed her hands down over his knees, continuing the grind she worked over him. John threw his head back moaning.   
  
"Oh my god, this is incredible!"   
  
Jennifer couldn't respond to him. She was just happy to surprise him like this. There was something about this song that was so slow and nice, but then kicked into an higher tempo later on. The wait paid off, as she was thrusting her hips forward and moving that ass over his lap in a grind. The song continued, just as she didn't stop with pumping her hips out and forcing the grind into his crotch. Jennifer could feel his cock, hardening up under her ass in his jogging pants. As the song continued, John found the lyrics beginning to reflect him.  
  
_'You got me moaning_  
_Girl, you got me groaning_  
_I'm coming, coming on strong...sweet girl!_  
_In between the sheets...lets get all the way down!'_  
  
Those final lyrics were a hint of what was on her mind. Jennifer began to rise from his lap, turning her head as her brunette hair shook. She grinned at her husband and then dropped down to her knees, truly getting 'all the way down' as the lyrics suggested. The remaining minute of the song still played as Jennifer rested on her knees and ran her hands up to the front of John's jogging pants. He knew what was coming next and she was hungry, all for his man meat. He wanted to compliment her song choice, as he couldn't believe how sexy she turned an already, hot song into. With her hands tugging at his pants, John helped her and pushed them down with his underwear at the same time. His cock sprang free from it's clothed prison, she quickly grasped it between her fingers in her right hand. Jennifer used her left hand to push his pants down past his ankles while slowly stroking his pole.   
  
John's eyes looked down at his lovely wife. While she slowly stroked his cock in her warm hand, she looked up at him. Leaning down so the head of his pole could brush under her chin, she breathed on it before placing a loving kiss over the head. By now, the particular song on the CD had ended and moved into another song. Usually, Jennifer didn't like to have music playing in the background with words while she was working. It was somewhat distracting but right now, she ignored the album playing in the ambiance of the room. Opening her mouth, she brought the head of his cock into her mouth while holding the base with her right hand. John looked down into the eyes of his wife, as she began to bob her head up and down on him, slowly. Sucking his cock like she always did, to begin slow and enjoy the taste of his meat. Slurping sounds were audible over the music, the wonderful sounds of Jennifer's mouth. John moaned, calling out to her.   
  
"Yeah, that's it baby! Always the best in the world!"   
  
By now, Jennifer was absorbed in the concentration of sucking her husband's dick. Over and over, she slowly bobbed her head up and down on his rod. Her saliva began to drip from the corners of her mouth, down his thighs while she worked him. She removed her hand from his cock so she could use both hands to push into his legs, making it easier for her to bob her head up and down on him. John was moaning, almost to the point he wanted. She didn't want him to cum this early, for she had not let him slide his cock between her big breasts, just yet. Coming up off his fat dick, she made a pop noise with her mouth. Jennifer moaned, wrapping her fingers around his slobber covered shaft and then spitting on it. She stroked him up and down while looking up into his eyes, speaking in a low slutty voice.   
  
"Yeah...I know you like that, John."   
  
Leaning down, she spit on his dick again. This time, John took a deep breath as he reached his hand out to her back. Softly, caressing her skin. It finally had dawned on Jennifer that the stereo was still playing that old album. She let go of his cock and then got up, stomping her heels into the carpet to create a muffled boom noise. Jennifer reached the stereo and pressed the power button to shut it off. John just sat there on the bed watching her, his eyes narrowing down to her thick ass tucked in that little thong. She turned around and addressed him. 

 

"If I were you mister, I'd take off my clothes."   
  
He laughed at her, shaking his head to tease before responding.   
  
"Why don't you come take them off?"   
  
Jennifer smirked.   
  
"I would, but I got a better idea! How bad do you wanna fuck my tits? Get naked and you can fuck them right now while your cock is all wet."   
  
"You've got me now!"   
  
She laughed at him, knowing that the man would never refuse her breasts. She had pointed John out as a 'breasts man' years ago back when they had first met. She knew the stories of his ex, another famous woman who had an impressive rack. With Jennifer's face turned looking at the stereo, she could hear his clothes rustling as he stripped naked. She went on and did the same, only with her back turned to him. She unclasped the straps to her bra and let it fall to the floor. Slowly turning around, she pushed her thong below her knees to reveal the wetness around her shaved pussy. True to her original thought, John was naked within a minute. He sat on the bed nude, watching her push the thong down and then step out of it in her tall heels. He moved off the bed to stand up, just as she began to approach him. John offered her his hand and spoke up.   
  
"How about you sit on the bed for me this time baby, let me take control."   
  
Jennifer smiled, nodding her head.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want."   
  
Looking down at the bed, she pushed her hands into the sheets and began to crawl up onto the bed. Across from her, was the pillows stacked near the headboard. John knew exactly where she was about to place herself. It was always easy for him to titty fuck her when she had her back propped up. He liked to be on top, just pumping away into that famous set of tits. Jennifer situated herself with the pillows behind her back and her back arched up. She looked at John who was now crawling on the bed as well, calling out to him.   
  
"Get over here, dear husband! Come fuck your wife's tits!"   
  
"You know, I hate it when you call me that."   
  
"But it gets your attention! That's all that counts!"   
  
He just smiled to her. There was no way he was going to argue with her about it. Jennifer laughed, just watching him climb up over and sit on her stomach. She placed her hands up, cupping her large breasts to push them apart. Before he thrust rod between them, she leaned her head down and spit on it to create a small stream of saliva. He began to thrust his dick between her tits, Jennifer pushed them together and then moaned. She smiled up at him as he began to fuck her tits, bucking his hips forward.   
  
"You like that, John? Fucking my big tits?"   
  
John took a deep breath as he just nodded to her. He continued to thrust his cock between her breasts, getting faster as she looked in his eyes. Before he could respond to her, Jennifer continued her dirty talk.   
  
"Yeah, mmmmmmm...Nothing like my husband's big meaty cock pumping between my big titties!"   
  
She looked down, watching his cock pump between her big breasts. To John, nothing was better than this. Jennifer Love Hewitt of all women in the world was his wife. No one was going to argue with her rack or that supreme ass. Jennifer opened her mouth and each time the head of his cock pushed up, she licked it. Her eyes remained locked on his face while John was starring down at watching the magic of his meat pole pumping between her amazing breasts. Over and over he pumped harder and faster, knowing that soon he would end up blowing his load. Finally, he made a hard thrust forward and came to a stop. Jennifer wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and John groaned.   
  
"FUCK! You're gonna end up making me cum, baby!"   
  
Hearing his words, Jennifer moaned into the shaft and then came off the head with a loud pop sound.   
  
"Mmmmm, I need to taste this big cock one last time!"   
  
Suddenly, he changed his mind about forcing an orgasm from her breasts.   
  
"Make me cum in your mouth, babe!"   
  
"Gladly!"   
  
Jennifer couldn't refuse his command to her. She wanted to taste his dick one last time before he was to really fuck her. She let go of her tits and wrapped her fingers around his cock before furiously bobbing her head up and down on it. Loud slurping and sucking sounds were made from her mouth, as she devoured his cock. Using her free hand, she cupped his balls and began to play with them while she bobbed her head up and down on his rod. John took a deep breath before moaning out to her.   
  
"Ohhhhh, god! Yeah! Make me cum baby! Fuck!!"   
  
Her mouth slurped over his rod before Jennifer came off of it again. Short strings of saliva were attached from her open mouth back to his dick. She flicked her tongue and spit on it before going back down on it. Finally, John put his hand on the back of her head to take control of her oral skills. He liked to always be in control when she was sucking him and now, he pushed her head down and back as she took his cock into her mouth back and forth. Holding her hair in a grip, he pushed her mouth all the down to show her deep throat skills. Feeling the head of his dick slam to the back of her throat, he groaned loudly.   
  
"FUCK!! Yeah! That's it baby, take my fucking cock! Make me cum for you!"   
  
John let go of his grip in her hair, allowing Jennifer to come up from his cock and release it from her mouth. He wanted to watch his slobber coated shaft ease out from her lips and she didn't disappoint. With the head resting on her tongue, Jennifer looked up into his eyes before she placed her hand up over the shaft and wrapped her fingers around it. The sparkle of the diamond in her engagement ring glimmered in his eye as she began to pump his shaft, beating the head over her tongue. She loved her husband so much, especially when they had this time together. Spanking the head of his cock over her tongue again to create some slapping noises, Jennifer gagged while speaking to him, her southern accent coming out.   
  
"Yeah, John! Cum for me! Cum in mah mouth!!"   
  
"Ohhhhh, god!! HERE YOU GO, FUCK!!"   
  
His voice had raised in pitch dramatically, just as John had reached his climax. Jennifer looked up in his eyes and moaned with her mouth wide open. Soon, she felt the warm splash of his cock exploding into her mouth. Waves of his cum puddled into her jaws, mixed with her own saliva. Jennifer refused to break eye contact with him. John only looked away from his wife when he closed his eyes and embraced the feeling pleasure from her orgasm. God, he loved this woman. No one knew how to give him such astonishing bliss like her. He had to catch his breath after blowing his load into her mouth. Jennifer moved his cock from her mouth and looked up at him, opening her mouth side so he could see his seed sitting over her tongue. Closing her mouth, she swallowed it down loudly. Just that sight of watching her gulp his load down was enough to make him hard again.   
  
"Mmmmmm, tastes so good going down!"   
  
"Fuck, you know how to suck it babe..."   
  
"Yeah, well I am to please!"   
  
Laughing at her husband, Jennifer held his cock to her mouth for one last time and squeezed it between her fingers. The last remaining drops fell past her lips and then, she kissed the head. He had his fun with her mouth and tits, but now it was her turn. She looked up at him and spoke again.   
  
"Alright, it's my turn now. This girl here wants to ride some cock! Lay down on the bed for me!"   
  
"Yeah, you got your wish baby!"   
  
Before John moved off her, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss over her forehead. It was something he always liked to do for her. Jennifer blushed, she loved when he would place a kiss over her forehead. When he finally moved off her body, she grabbed the front of the sheets and snatched them aside to pull the blankets back. John moved to lay down, just as she had crawled over the bed. With him laying down flat on his back, she climbed on top and straddled him. Jennifer grabbed his cock, waiting to ease it into her pussy as she leaned up and was hovering her entrance over his rod.   
  
"Hey Jennifer, baby..."   
  
"Yes, honey?"   
  
"Ride it like...a cowgirl would."   
  
"Oh, you know I ain't about to pass on that!"   
  
With a soft laugh from her voice, it was only a hint of what was to come. John knew how aggressive Jennifer was when she was top of him. One of these days, he needed to buy her a proper cowgirl hat just for when they were in the bedroom. Slowly, she eased herself down and allowed his cock to push into her. Sinking her knees to push her legs into the mattress while taking a deep breath and moaning. It had been so long since she had felt her husband's cock inside of her. Slowly, she rocked her hips and allowed his cock to push into her pussy further. John just laid back and watched his wife on top of him. He knew what was coming soon, she always took control when she was on top. Jennifer moaned, speaking to him almost in a whisper of a voice.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, it's been so long..."  
  
"Yeah it has, babe."   
  
"Too long, actually!"   
  
Jennifer's lips curled into a smirk as she looked down at him. Her hands pushed down into his chest, running her fingers through the hair on his stomach as she began to buck her hips forward and ride him. John watched her, already picking up the pace to ride him hard. Her huge breasts began to bounce up and down. Within seconds, she was riding him just as she wanted. Moaning in her thick southern accent while she felt his cock driving in and out of her pussy.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, god! Yeah!!"   
  
While Jennifer was riding him, John couldn't stop to look up at her huge tits swaying back and forth. Up and down, she moved on him. After watching her breasts bounce, he couldn't refuse but to reach his hands up and grab them. By now, he began to pump his own hips to meet the pace of her slamming down on his cock. Smacking noises were heard from her ass slamming down on his balls time and time again. Over and over, Jennifer moved her body to fuck her husband. Feeling his hands squeeze her breasts, she moaned.   
  
"Oh yeah, that's it! Squeeze mah fuckin' tits! You know you love 'em!"   
  
Her southern accent slurred out the words. She threw her head back, allowing her hair to bounce around as she continued to slam down on his cock. Jennifer arched her head back as she began to moan louder, feeling his cock pump into her pussy. John had moved his hands down to her hips to get a better grip as he was doing his best to match her pace, thrusting his cock into her pussy at the same time. Jennifer began to scream out her voice.   
  
"OHHHHH, OH GOD!! OH, YEAH!!"  
  
"That's it, yeah! Fuck me Jennifer!!"   
  
"I LOVE YOU JOHN!! YEAH!!"   
  
The pitch of her voice had increased as she screamed at him. Over and over, she still slammed down onto his cock to pump it into her pussy. Her huge boobs were bouncing all around, causing a distraction as John wanted to look into the face of his wife but he couldn't look stop starring at her beautiful tits. Eventually he moved his hands away from her hips, only to place them back at her breasts and feel her hardened nipples poking into the palms of his hands. Jennifer began to lose her breath, knowing that he was going to force her to cum. It was just what she wanted, hopefully they would cum together for old time sake.   
  
"MAKE ME CUM, OH MAH GAWD!! MAKE ME...CUM!"   
  
"Yeah Jennifer, I'm going to!"   
  
"OHHHHHHH!! YES!!"   
  
She wasn't getting off him until she hit her climax. After making John cum with her mouth, it was only fair if she received the same treatment. Still pumping herself down on him, she began to slow down as the time was coming. Jennifer closed her eyes and embraced the moment, just as John squeezed her breasts as hard as he could. Eventually, her body came to a stop and she opened her mouth to scream out loudly.   
  
"OHHHHHHHH, FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!! YESSSSSSSS!!"   
  
John gasped for his breath just in time that he felt another orgasm coming for himself. When he felt his wife reach her moment and her juices flooding over his cock, he couldn't hold back. He sat there and felt his cock exploding deep within her pussy. Together as husband and wife, their love was shared even in the most special moments. Jennifer took a deep breath while opening her eyes and looking down at him. John was out of breath, trying desperately to catch himself. She smiled before slightly laughing at him, speaking up.   
  
"That was..."  
  
"Amazing!"   
  
Since he finished her sentence, she just giggled and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, it really was!"  
  
"You know I love you Jennifer, always will."   
  
"Yep! I love you too, John!"   
  
Jennifer leaned down to place a kiss on her husband's lips. Cupping his face in her hands, she allowed her tongue to slither into his mouth and sink into a passionate kiss. John moaned into her mouth, just before she broke the kiss and leaned back up. His eyes gazed up to his lovely wife, all she could do was smile back at him. It was time for one last round before they tucked their bodies between the sheets for a slumber. John looked up at her and nodded.   
  
"You know, there's just one last hole of your body left for me to fuck."   
  
"My ass! Yeah, I know what you're thinking!"   
  
Running her hands up his chest, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow before laughing. She knew her husband better than anyone. He never let the opportunity pass to completely give her body a work out in every way possible. John nodded to her.   
  
"Yeah, I want to pound that booty for ya."   
  
"You know I like it rough! I want you to pound the hell outta me, John!"   
  
Jennifer began to rise up off him, allowing his cock to exit her pussy. Standing up on the bed, she quickly turned and moved away from him. She turned around to face the headboard of the bed, just as he was getting up off his back to get into position. Having experiencing with this many times in the past, Jennifer knew the proper position he liked her in: on all fours. There was only one man in her life that could pound her ass just the way she loved it. Her knees and hands sunk into the sheets of the bed and when she turned to look over her shoulder, her husband was standing right behind her. Jennifer smirked at him as she felt his warm hands pressing on the cheeks of her ass.   
  
"Yeah, go ahead John! Fuck my ass, just the way you want to!"   
  
"I'm planning on it."   
  
His hand reared back before playfully smacking her right cheek. Jennifer laughed.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Spank me too!"   
  
Jennifer giggled as she felt his hand striking down on her ass yet again. He spanked her twice on both cheeks before he placed his hands to pull them apart. She knew what was coming now, as she took a deep breath and felt the head of his cock pushing into her dark backdoor hole. She gasped for her breath, meanwhile John moaned watching his rod slide into her thick ass. Jennifer closed her eyes and let her head hang down, begging for him to pound her tight ass.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah...Go on, fuck my ass John! Pound me!"   
  
Stretching her cheeks back with both hands, John began to buck his hips and let his cock push in and out of her lovely ass. He moved slow first, just to get used to it. He always started out slow only to get more aggressive as time went on. Jennifer stretched her hands up to sink her nails in one of the pillows stacked at the headboard. Soon, she felt his hand slapping the left cheek of her ass causing her to yell in excitement.   
  
"OHHHHH! Yeah! Spank it! Fuck me in the ass, John! Fuck your wife's big tight ass!!"   
  
Another loud spank could be heard in the room, as John smacked her ass with his hand while pumping his cock into her. He moved his left hand to hold her back down while his free hand continued to rear back and spank her ass, all while simultaneously thrusting his hard cock into that amazing ass. Jennifer clutched at one of the pillows on the bed and opened her eyes. Her huge breasts began to sway and shake from under her while she screamed out to him.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHH, YES!! THAT'S IT! MORE!! MORE!! FUCK MY ASS!!"   
  
A good pounding to her ass was one of many ways to get her screaming in a loud voice. John didn't hold back, spanking her again as his cock continued to pump in and out of her. After all the time they had spent in this bedroom tonight, he was not going to stop until he was exhausted and blowing his final load of the night. His mind was already wandering about for where he was going to cum next. Jennifer gripped the pillow as she moaned, feeling his cock slam into her over and over. His balls began to slap down on her ass with each hard thrust. John moaned.   
  
"Fuck! This ass is always the best!"   
  
"YEAH!! POUND THE FUCK OUT OF IT, JOHN! THAT'S WHAT I WANT, YESSSSSSS!!"   
  
Yet again, her southern accent began to come out heavily in her screaming voice. Jennifer moaned, knowing that soon he was going to blow his hot load again. She didn't care where he wanted it, she wasn't going to deny him that pleasure. John's face began to curl up into a snarl, trying so hard to hold back the pleasure from his wife's mighty ass. It was coming and soon, he wouldn't be able to hold back. He reared his hand back one last time to spank her right cheek, feeling the sting over the palm of his hand. With a final thrust, he groaned and called out to her.   
  
"Damn! This ass is gonna make cum!"   
  
"Mmmmm, do it John! Cum for me! I want it!"   
  
"I want to cum on your tits this time!"   
  
"Then do it! Let me turn around and let you!"   
  
Her words were enough to make him stop. He had been thinking about blowing a load all over her big tits since the first time she titty fucked him. John slid his cock out from her ass and then stepped back on the bed. Jennifer quickly turned around and got up on her knees. It was amazing how fast she could move like that, even after taking a pound in the ass like he gave her. Standing on her knees, she quickly grabbed his shaft in her left hand while using her right arm to cup her breasts. Finally, she let go of her tits to push them apart and allowing her husband to push his rod between her fleshy mounds. Jennifer pushed her breasts together over his cock and then looked up in his eyes as she began to move up and down, fucking his cock with them.   
  
"You like that, John!? My tits fucking your big cock again!? Ohhhh, yeah!!"   
  
"Fuck yeah!! I love your tits, baby!!"   
  
John could not help himself. The sight of his wife on her knees fucking his cock like this, made him want to kiss her. He thrust his hips to meet her pumping her body up and down. This caused Jennifer to stop and then he cupped her chin with his hand to hold her head up. Leaning down, he pushed his lips to hers and kissed her softly while his cock continued to pump between her huge tits. Jennifer moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss. He leaned back up and then she took over again, pushing her breasts up and down on his cock. She wanted him to cum between her tits if anything.   
  
"That's it, yes! Cum for me, John! Cum for me between my tits!"   
  
"Ohhhh, I'm going to baby!"   
  
"Yeah, do it! DO IT!! I want to feel that hot load right between my tits, mmmmmmmm!! Give it to me!"   
  
As badly as he didn't want this night to end, John could not stop the inevitable. Soon, he was going to blow his load. She wanted it between her breasts and he couldn't argue with that. It was better than the dozens of times he finished himself off to give her a proper glazing. Every now and then, they had to do some things different. Jennifer squeezed her breasts as hard as she could while John made one final thrust forward. She looked down to see the head popping up. Jennifer opened her mouth and used her tongue to lick over the head as John began to grunt and finally, she knew it was coming.   
  
"Oh my god!! Ohhhh, OHHHH!!"   
  
"Yes, that's it! Cum for me! Cum for me, dear husband!"   
  
Jennifer took the perfect chance to tease him with that nickname, just as she looked down to see his cock exploding between her breasts. He moaned out, while she felt the warm sticky substance spraying up above her chest. It gave her a 'pearl necklace' perfectly in the thick wads of cum. He wanted to pull his cock from her tits and shoot the loads all over her, but Jennifer refused while keeping her tits held together tightly in her hands. John could not stop moaning out, loudly in his voice.

 

"Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhh my god!!"   
  
Laughing at him, Jennifer looked in her husband's eyes and giggled with him.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I like...my husband shooting his hot load all over my tits."   
  
At last, she let go of her breasts and allowed his cock to bounce free. John took the chance to grab a hold of his cock and then stroke it to shoot another load at her. Jennifer moved her hands over her tits and felt a hard strike of a wad of his cum over her left nipple. Moaning, she looked at him and grinned while he stroked his cock again to shoot a sticky string of cum over her right boob. She arched her neck back and closed her eyes, moaning at the feeling of his hot load covering her.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, that's it! Cum all over me!"   
  
"Ohhhh, god! Baby, you are the best!"   
  
Giggling at his words, Jennifer opened her eyes. He was drained, she knew it when she felt the final drops of his cum splashing over her tits. Opening her eyes, Jennifer looked down to see he had let go of his cock. She grabbed a hold of it, wrapping her fingers around it, before looking down at her tits. She was soaked in cum, a river of it flowing from between her tits ran down to her stomach while both of her breasts were coated in his seed.   
  
"I'm soaked, honey!"   
  
She laughed, looking back down at her breasts. Jennifer moved his cock towards her mouth and squeezed it for the final last drops, running her tongue over the head before she kissed the head. John took a deep breath before moaning. He had made her into a mess, but he was proud of it. This was his wife, no other woman in his life had ever come close to her. He smiled down at her, the cum on her breasts was shiny from the lights in the room.   
  
"God, that was a lot of fun. I could fuck your tits all day!"   
  
"And my ass, and my pussy...don't you forget, dear husband!"   
  
For once, he just laughed at her calling him that name. It didn't bother him at the moment, seeing her down on her knees with her breasts covered in his seed. Jennifer took a finger and scooped up some of the cum before feeding it to her mouth before speaking.   
  
"I better get cleaned up so we can get some rest. Just know that I love you, John."   
  
"I love you too, Jennifer."   
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, just as he had done earlier tonight. It was simple little things like that which Jennifer loved from him. He moved down from the bed to sit down, while she got up and was heading to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. John watched her naked body rise and then stomp off in the high heels. Their bathroom had marble floor time, while the bedroom was a carpet. Once she arrived in the bathroom, those heels stomped loudly. He called out to her.   
  
"Baby, what was that song you were dancing to? Damn, that was a hot song..."   
  
"Oh, it's called 'Between The Sheets', honey..I thought you'd like."   
  
"I loved it! You rocked the bed with that song!"   
  
"Thank you, John! And soon, we're gonna be right there to go to sleep...in between the sheets."   
  
"Yes, we are my love..."   
  
Smiling to himself, John pulled back the blankets and slid his body into them while he waited on his wife to return. He was going to be sleeping like a king tonight after the pleasure they shared together. Still, he would not be able to get that old song out of his head. He hoped to himself that he would dream it, along with her dance that she performed for him to the sensual lyrics.   
  
THE END


End file.
